


Candy Cane

by Penny4urthot



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mayans - Freeform, Smut, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: Angel comes home to you decorating the house for Christmas. Basically a bunch of smut.





	Candy Cane

“Babe where are you?” you heard Angel say as he walked through the door.

“Over here,” you shouted over the Christmas music that you had blasting.

“The hell are…,” he started to ask but then stopped dead in his tracks. A look of shock in his eyes as you had Christmas decorations everywhere waiting to be hung up. 

“It's the day after Halloween. Why are you decorating now?” he asked, he couldn't help the small smile that crept on his lips as he watched you dance around to the music.

“It's never too early for Christmas!” you shouted happily, then sang along to the music. You and Angel have been dating two years but this was your first year living together. 

“Babe, help me with the tree,” you said as you walked towards the box that housed the dusty, green, fake tree.

“You’re crazy Princesa,” he chuckled as he helped move the large box, grabbing the bottom portion of the tree and connecting it to the stand.

Within ten minutes the two of you had the six-foot tree perfectly placed in front of the large window in the living room. You handed him the lights to start putting them on the tree, then walked off into the kitchen grabbing something with a smirk on your face.

You walked back into the living room and sat on the couch enjoying the look on Angel's face as he tried to detangle a portion of the lights. You took the wrapper of the large candy cane off and stuck the straight end into your mouth. 

“Mi Amor, did you put these lights away last year?” he spoke then turned his head to look at you. You pushed the thick candy cane deeper into your mouth with a seductive look in your eye.

“You better cut that shit out or your precious Christmas decorations won't get put up.” You chuckled at his statement and pulled the candy cane out, wrapping your lips around it again and slowly pushed it back in.

“Stop,” he said, a serious look on his face. This is exactly what you wanted.

“Make me,” you winked. He got up unplugging one string of lights and held them tight in his hand. He came up and grabbed your arm and pulled you into the bedroom, you dropped the candy cane on the floor. His actions were rough, but he never truly hurt you. He knew you loved this side of him.

“On your back.” His voice was low and gravely as he pointed at the bed. You crawled on and scooted up so you were in the middle of the bed. 

He slowly climbed on the bed and laid next to you. He started to kiss your neck. You felt a small moan escape your lips. He quickly pulled his lips away from your neck but stayed within an inch of your skin. 

“You know the rules, no moaning unless I give you permission.” You smiled as you felt his breath on your neck when he spoke. He then continued to liter your neck with soft wet kisses.  
He reached for the neck of your red t-shirt and ripped it exposing your Santa themed lingerie. You smiled when you heard the low moan escape his mouth.

“You know Santa won't bring you any presents if you keep being naughty.” He helped you sit up so he could get the bra off. Tossing it carelessly behind him, he pushed you back down. He pressed kisses down your neck to your chest. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and circled his tongue around the bud. He immediately stopped when he heard a quiet moan escape your mouth.   
He grabbed your hips and flipped you onto your stomach, He pulled you up so you were on all fours and proceeded to place a firm slap on your still clothed ass.

“Did you hear what I said earlier?” he ruffed out as he slapped your ass again. You nodded in response. 

“Use your words,” he added.

“Yes,” you said a small smile creeping up your face. You knew that wasn't all he wanted to hear.

“Yes, what?” he asked, slapping your ass again.

“Yes, Papi,” you replied.

“Good girl, now stay quiet.” He grabbed the waistline of your leggings and pulled them slowly off of you. He smiled when he saw the matching Santa themed panties you were wearing. Angel leaned forward and nipped the sensitive skin on the back of your neck which sent shivers down your spine.

He reached down and slowly slid your panties off. He placed his hand over you and groaned when he felt how wet you were. He slid one finger inside of you and set an agonizingly slow pace. His thumb would brush your clit each time he slid his finger in. You moved your hips back to try to get him to go faster but he wouldn't budge. He knew you loved to be teased like this. He added a second finger and kept the slow pace, his thumb still hitting your clit each time. You couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips. He pulled his hand out instantly and you frowned when you felt him get off the bed.

“Three strikes, you’re out,” he said with a low laugh as he walked around to where the slatted headboard was and roughly grabbed your hands, wrapping them around the headboard, tying them together with the string of lights that he set down on the nightstand earlier. Ensuring you weren't able to move your hands away, he tugged the lights a bit tighter then walked to the end of the bed. You were still on your knees and you smiled when you heard him undo his belt. You heard his pants and boxers slide to the floor and looked back when he took his shirt off quickly. He then bent down to grab his belt. 

You winced half in pain, half in pleasure when you felt the sting of his belt hit your ass. He would never hit you hard enough to break the skin or make you bleed, but just enough to where he knew it would hurt. You smiled when you felt the bed divot indicating he had crawled behind you. 

You about jumped when you felt his tongue dip into you. You could hear him lick his lips as he pulled away then quickly wrapped his mouth around your clit and inserted two fingers back into you, pumping in and out quickly. Your hips involuntary bucked back at the pressure that was filling you. His tongue was expertly running across the sensitive bundle of nerves as his fingers plunged deep within you. You felt the familiar tightness in your stomach as your toes started to curl. He had you right where he wanted you, almost on the edge. 

“You want to moan?” he asked you, you shivered when you felt the vibration of his words on your clit. You couldn't speak you just nodded your head up and down faster than you ever had.

“Then do it, tell me how it feels,” You could hardly hear him anymore as a load whimper escaped your mouth. Your legs started to shake as the orgasm ran through your body, you could feel it all the way to your fingertips. Only Angel could make you feel this good. 

“Fuckkkkkk” you let out as you came down from your high. Angel let out a low laugh as he crawled up behind you and lined his hips up with yours. He slowly pushed the tip of his hard thick cock into you. You managed to stifle your moan as you felt the growing pressure between your legs. 

“God damn, that pussy is so tight,” he rasped out. He then pushed into you completely, instantly starting to pound into you harder then he ever has. 

“You need to be taught a lesson,” he breathed out, “can't be pulling stunts like you did with that candy cane,” he continued as he pounded into you.

The sound of his skin hitting yours filling your ears. You tried hard not to moan but the feeling of Angel filling you up completely overcame your senses and you let out a small whine. You looked back half surprised he didn't slap you for it. You loved being punished by him and he knew it. But he couldn't lie, he loved to hear you moan out while he was fucking you. He leaned forward while still keeping up the quick pace and bite you softly on the back of your neck where he knew you liked it most. 

Another moan escaped your lips as he ran his hand around your waist and started to rub your clit with the perfect amount of pressure. The combination of him pounding deep within you and rubbing your most sensitive spot was enough to almost send you over the edge. That tight feeling in your stomach returned. 

“Cum for me, Princesa.” You felt his warm breath tickle your neck. That was all it took to send you over the edge. Your legs were shaking again and your breath was uneven as you came undone around Angel's cock. 

He pulled his hand away and roughly grabbed your hips tight enough to leave bruises as he continued to pound into you for a few minutes, various moans escaping both of your mouths.  
He let out a low groan as you felt him spill his warmth into you. It was now his breathing that was uneven. 

“Dam,” was all you managed to say as you laid there with your ass still up in the air. He slowly pulled out and got up quickly untying your wrists and then laid down next to you. 

“Never knew decorating for Christmas could be so dam sexy. That bra and pantie set is hot as fuck,” he said with a smile on his face as he kissed your lips deeply. You laughed as you placed a kiss on his cheek and snuggled into his chest. 

“Just wait ‘til you see what I bought for the twelve days of Christmas,” you said, looking up at him with a wink. He let out a chuckle and kissed your forehead. 

“Can't wait,” He whispered as he pulled the covers over you both. You watched as he quickly fell asleep, still holding you thinking that you were the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
